


Like Rabbits

by Kalloway



Category: Twelve Houses - Sharon Shinn
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In a meadow...
Relationships: Kirra Danalustrous/Donnal (Twelve Houses)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'rabbit'

Kirra relaxed for a moment, smelling all of scents around her, looking up at the tips of the tall grass waving, and then she kicked up her heels and ran. 

She'd nearly cleared the meadow before stopping and then taking a few small hops. It had been too long since she'd been a rabbit, but it was rarely a convenient form... 

There was another rabbit beside her a moment later, lean and bright-eyed and achingly familiar. 

Donnal. 

She bumped her nose against his, glad he was there with her. 

The meadow was theirs-- 

She did hope she'd been clear enough.


End file.
